His Forest, Green eyes
by Iara Raven
Summary: Deep within the forest lies a secret. One that the Teen Titans have to figure out. They are on a mission that has unexpected turns. Deaths with no apparent suspect but all leading to the forest that is forbidden. But someone unknowingly walks into the forest... Bbrae. Inspired from The legend of Tarzan.
1. Chapter 1

**Starting a new story but don't worry I'll get to finishing my previous one too...it's just that I'm kind of confused as to what scene to put next, so I kind of need to clear my head and start off. By the way, I know it's been like...what months? Since I last wrote but I'm so sorry. The thing is that Hostel life, school, backstabbing friends and shit happened. I was so caught up in this that I forgot the one place I could be myself without the thought of any of these happenings...so now I finally am getting away from that wretched hostel...I'll find enough time to do some updating...but that also means that I'm signing up for various activities that could also cut short my time, and add studying to it, which equals to hell because I AM ENTERING HIGH SCHOOL! Well lord save me. Okay, so now, about the story, well, this story is an inspiration from the movie the legend of Tarzan and it took me to watching the movie two times to actually figure out what I'll write. So now I'll stop and GET ON WITH THE STORY.**

It was a rainy night.

The soft noise of the rain, pattering against the windows of the tower could be heard. The lightning and thunder could be heard echoing through the corridors. All the souls in the Titans tower were sound asleep.

 _CRIME ALERT_

The blaring of the sirens could be heard throughout the tower, waking everyone from there sound sleep. Mumbling could be heard as the residents of the tower came to the living room to see what had taken their sweet sleep. A face had suddenly appeared on their screen showing a man who looked very strained.

"Titans, I'm sorry this had to be at such a time, but there is an emergency that we are facing." said a grave voice coming from the man. "Yes officer, even though it's a bad time we understand that sleep can wait. State the emergency." said Robin, the leader of this team, the team known as the Teen Titans.

"Sir, our emergency is not from the city. Or other neighbouring cities. In fact, it's not from this country as well. We received a signal from a village in a forest of Africa a couple of days ago. The organisation sent some of the force to locate and find out what was wrong over there. It's been a two weeks since they were sent but today we received a call saying that all of our men were killed save two, who managed to escape."

"How did the signal reach us, from Africa? And what is it that they managed to escape from?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, apparently the signal was trying to reach any possible city it could reach and our radar managed to catch it. As for the thing it were trying to escape from, well we're not quite certain what it was."

"What do you mean by you don't know what it is?" asked Starfire.

"We have very little information on what this creature is from our sources, but most of them say that it is very agile, swift and difficult to track."

"Okay, we will start our journey tomorrow. Just place a call for me tomorrow at 6 am with the locals of the place. I just need to make a few adjustments before we leave. We will figure out our plan on our journey to Africa. Is there anything else, officer?" enquired Robin.

"No."

"So then we'll meet tomorrow, officer. Good night."

As the screen turned blank, the rest of the team wandered off to their beds to gather enough strength to face whatever this creature was. As we speak of the team, this team consists of four members. Robin, the leader, who was skilled in acrobats and martial arts. Starfire, an alien princess, who could shoot firebolts from her eyes and hands. Cyborg, a bionic metahuman, who had cybernetic powers. And Raven, a half-demon sorceress, who had the powers of empathy and dark magic.

It had only been 2 years since the Titans were formed. They had had some of their major battles as well as minor ones too. Apart from their superhero lives, they had the least to do with their personal lives. Everyone knew about some sparks lighting up between Robin and Starfire. That left Raven and Cyborg, and Cyborg already had his baby, the T-car to worry about. And everyone knew that there was no way Raven would even care about all this. And it was true, she didn't really care about boys or anything. All she wants is some books, some quietness and peace. She didn't really bother anyone, it was like most of the time she was invisible. That was just how she was and there was nothing anyone could do.

 _The next morning_

 _To be continued..._

 **How do you like it? Please review...it's important that you read the story and review because otherwise the author will never be able to understand what she has to correct and also what the demand of her readers is. It's important to tell the author your opinion...so please review and tell me how this story is so far.**

 **Also the next time you read any fanfic of any author please don't forget to review...**

 **I had to share this with you because my last story there were some people who read it but didn't review...it made me feel bad because as an author it's important you know how your readers feel about your stories because that's how we are going to make the story perfect.**

 **So that's it enjoy!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **XOXO**

 **Iara Raven**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm getting so attached to this story that I can't wait to finish it. It's like I want to throw all this at once, but have to wait because I want to take this story at a slow pace. Anyways get a load of this.**

 _They met after a long time. He smiled at her. Their minds took minutes to walk the distance._

 _Their hearts traversed back in seconds._

Raven shut her book. It was 8 am. Everybody was waiting in the T-ship for Robin to arrive. He was talking to the police commissioner of Jump city. Starfire was busy telling her goodbyes to Silkie and the Titans east, who were substituting for the Titans. Raven didn't really care much of saying a goodbye. Cyborg was busy searching articles on Africa and the kind of wildlife it had. She had to say, Robin was taking quite a long time to come. As soon as said, she saw Robin walking back to the T-ship. Starfire finally let go of the Titans east and walked inside the T-ship.

"What took you so long?" asked Raven.

"The police commissioner was quite hard to convince. He was suggesting that we take some force with us too. It took quite a while for me to tell her that we'll manage it just fine."

"Friend Robin, shall we begin our journey?" asked Starfire.

"Yep"

As the titans made their way back to the seats, Raven looked out of her window. Another day. Another mission, thought Raven. Everyone was so busy, that nobody saw the lone tear that had fallen out of her eyes.

"Titans, we're midway now. Within 2 hours we shall reach Africa. How's it back there?" came the booming voice from the speakers. Starfire, who was so excited she could barely speak, shouted as loud as she could, "The view is marvellous!" Cyborg was busy having his meal, a huge double patty burger with French fries. And Raven, well she was sipping her tea while lost in her thoughts. All the books she had brought, she had already finished, so there was nothing to do.

"Friend Raven, may I see your book, please?" Starfire asked, which certainly sent her out of her mind. She nodded. Starfire was reading the summary of the book.

"What is the name of this book?" she asked not looking up from it.

"90 seconds"

"Can I do the reading of it after you?"

"I've already finished. Go ahead."

"The joy!"

"Whatever"

Raven went and put her cup in the kitchen and then went to the control room.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked Robin, who was sipping coffee from his favourite red cup.

"Oh! I didn't see you come in. I'm good. The ship will be landing within an hour or two, don't you wanna go back in?"

"No, I'm bored. I finished reading all the books I brought and now I have nothing else to do. The others have busied themselves, so I decided to visit you." she answered, and then sat down in the chair next to him.

"You know Raven, you have to start socialising. You hardly talk to anyone of us and are always locked up in your room. In the common room, it's always only me, Star and Cyborg. You have to come out more. You know how Star is still facing problems with proper behavioural patterns and customs of Earth. She wishes she could talk to you."

"Robin, you know me better than anyone. By this time you should know how my powers function. There is a reason I stay in my room all the time. If I want my powers to function as needed, I need to meditate. I need to keep control. And Star has to tell me she wants to talk, how am I to know otherwise?"

"Okay, I get your point but promise me that tonight you'll try talking to Star and helping her." he said, holding her hand.

"Seriously Robin, grow up!" she said trying to take her hand away, but he wouldn't leave it. Robin gave her a stern look with pleading eyes.

"Okay, fine. I promise. I'll talk to her and help her. But you need to promise that this will be the last time you are making me promise you anything. Okay?"

"Too late! You already gave me your promise!" he laughed at her.

"Hey! Not fair! I can't believe you tricked Me." she said, shoving his arm playfully and scowling at him.

"So why the sudden interest to help Star, huh?" she asked with curiosity.

"Just like that, you know, as teammates we should help one another. That's all." he answered, suddenly interested in flying the aircraft and switched from Autopilot mode.

"Yeahhhh…..right." Raven answered, staring at him.

"Why're you staring?"

"Oh well, nothing. We're about to land in 20. I better go." she got up and made for the door.

"Oh, by the way, her favourite flowers are Crab-apples, since it reminds her of her planet." saying that she went away with a smirk on her face, knowing fully well that she had just made Robin really uncomfortable.

Well, it suites him right for playing with me, she thought as she made her way back.

At reaching, she went straight over to Cyborg and requested for his MP3 and went over to her seat and started listening to some music. Quite soon, sleep had drowned her in its deep waters.

 **Hi! Thanks for all the reviews! Since I got holidays now, I expect myself to update soon. And don't worry I haven't forgotten my other fic.**

 **XOXO**

 **Iara Raven**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go! Thanks for all the love and reviews!**

 _She was walking down the shore, looking around to see if there was anyone around her. The moon was in its full glory. She kept on walking._

" _Where are you going?"_

 _She turned as quick as she could, only to find no one behind her. Turning back, she met a pair of blue eyes, which faded as quickly as it had appeared. She began walking faster, only to be pushed by someone into the bluish waters of the ocean._

 _She began fidgeting in the water, but it was as if the waters weren't letting go of her. She tried as much as she could, struggling to reach the surface, but all her tries in vain. Finally, the lack of oxygen began to kick in her body, and she slowly fell into the depth of those waters._

"Hey, Raven! Wake up! We've landed." It was Cyborg who had woken her up. Raven slowly stretched, and got up, removing the earplugs and looking out of the window to see some men standing outside. She picked up her stuff and got out of the T-ship, as the rays of sunshine slowly hit her face. Robin had already got down and was greeting the official. The rest of the team gathered beside him.

"Hello, sir. My name is Bushiri. Thank you so much for coming. We are going to take you to the village of the Mazis, which is a tribe and reside in the Matzu village, the area where this terrorism is taking place. Once we reach there, I will tell you about the incidents in detail and next morning you can go and take a look at the forest. While you are here, you shall be staying in the village. Now, if you could kindly follow me to our vehicles. This way, please." said the official. He looked quite friendly and would occasionally smile at the Titans.

As the Titans went on with their journey to the village, the evening seemed to cast its shadows over the sky. Africa was a place of beauty, especially at sunsets. They passed several forests before reaching the village. Upon entering the village, they were greeted with smiles and laughter. The village was lighted with candles everywhere and there was some celebrations taking place. People were making merry, singing, dancing and feasting.

They were welcomed by the chief of the village with great joy. He handed them some small pouches and spoke to them in his native tongue, which was translated by Bushiri to them.

"The chief says that the locket in your pouches is a talisman, it will help protect you against any harm that may come to your way. He asks you to go to your huts and get changed and then feast with him and be his guests of honour." Bushiri said.

Bushiri led them to their huts, where there was a traditional wear lying on their beds. They each got a separate hut which were close to each other. Within 20 minutes all the Titans had gathered outside their huts and were ready to go. They wore their talismans and went to the celebrations.

They found everyone waiting for them. They sat down in their places, and watched the people enjoy. Only one person didn't want to do this.

Raven made her way back to her hut and sat down on her bed. She unpacked her things and maintained everything. She looked at herself in the mirror, and gazed at her reflection. Suddenly, she heard a noise. She turned and saw that her window was open. She went closed the window and looked around the room for any possible traces of anything opening the window, because she remembered quite clearly shutting the door. She went out of her hut and looked around the place.

Having found nothing, she went towards the opening of the forest nearby. Raven entered the forest, and started walking. She didn't think twice about all the dangers she might have to face. Something about the forest was drawing her deep into it. She kept on walking. She reached a clearing of the forest, where moonlight was streaming in. She looked around her, and all she could see was trees.

The moon was shining as bright as any star, on that night. The others should be back by this time, she thought as she started to make her way back. Little did she know, about the pair of eyes staring at her, going away. Raven made her way through the thick trees of the forest. The moonlight entered in through the little spaces between the trees and illuminated the way for her. At reaching her hut, she picked up a strange aura around her. The empath slowly closed her eyes, making not a single movement, and chanted her mantra, trying to identify the cause of the aura.

A single blow aimed at her head was all that was needed for Raven to fall to the ground. She lay there, hair strewn all over the ground, with no identity of the person who put her in this situation. It was all her fault, she was usually a very alert person, but she let down her guard this time. The moon shone on as bright as a star that night.

 _While in the celebrations_

"So what are you people celebrating about?" asked Cyborg.

"Tonight is the night, the Keya comes home and the villagers are asking mercy on themselves by celebrating about his return." answered Bushiri.

"But what is the Keya?"

"Legend has it, that tonight the lord of the forest returns, also called Keya. It is said that if the people do not rejoice his coming, they shall face fatal circumstances. The people of the Matzu village worship Keya as their god and preserve and protect their wildlife and forests with all their hearts. This is why there are celebrations going on." Bushiri said.

They kept on watching the celebrations go on for a while. Then suddenly time froze as Robin asked-

"Has anyone seen Raven?"

 **Uh-oh! Cliff-hanger.**

 **Please review. I'm gonna write a lot of chapters this time as I got vacations so, I hope you guys enjoy all this.**

 **XOXO**

 **Iara Raven**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just…God! I'm so happy right now, I could cry! I've never had such a cheerful response from my reviewers. It means the world to me. That Special Someone is one of my most favourite stories, but I'm so focused on this one that I can't give enough time to it.**

 **I'm apologise to all those reviewers who feel that the chapters are short. I hardly have time to write these days as I no longer stay in a hostel. If I were staying at a hostel, I would get plenty of time to write longer chapters during my vacations, but as I now stay at my home, I have to study and go for activities as well.**

 **But I feel so motivated by you guys that I'm gonna give you a long chapter!**

 **Thank you so much for waiting and having patience.**

 **SO ARE YOU READY!**

 **On your mark. Get set. GO!**

 _She opened her eyes and all she saw around her was white. Everything was blurred to her. Her body felt sore and numb. Her eyelids felt heavy. She tried her best to get up, but she couldn't. She tried to keep her eyelids open, but it was all too difficult. She opened her mouth to speak, but words wouldn't come out. That's when a soothing hand rested on her shoulders and said "Stay down. It will only hurt to try". This voice was of a man. Somehow the voice brought comfort to her, and made her feel as if all that he spoke were true. She slowly let go, and fell into deep slumber._

"Rae?"

 _She knew that he had stayed with her while she slept._

"Raven, get up!"

 _She knew, because he had held her hand this entire time._

"Are you okay?"

 _She slept on peacefully._

 _The next morning_

The rays of sunlight slowly simmered in through the windows. Raven's eyes fluttered open as she got up and sat straight. She held her head for a few minutes, while the memories began to soar in. All that had happened last night struck her and she held her head tighter. At the back of her head was a screaming pain and it was all too much for her contain. Every piece of glass in the room got covered with black energy, slowly rose in the air and shattered into a million pieces.

The Titans, along with Bushiri, came running inside only to find glass shattered all over the floor.

"Raven, what happened?!" asked Robin.

"Friend Raven, are you alright?" asked Starfire.

"I'm okay, I just…what happened?" Raven said, as she got up from the bed.

"We'll tell you everything on the way. Right now, we need to investigate the forest. You're in the doctor's hut right now. The doctor has told that your health is good enough and that you just have mild injuries. You can go get changed and then we'll leave." Robin said.

Raven teleported herself to her hut. She put her old clothes in the laundry hamper and took a long bath. She then put on a new uniform and meditated for a while, before going to meet the rest of the team.

The Titans were all ready and had become prepared to face anything today. Bushiri had done all the arrangements necessary for the Titans to enter the forest.

As the Titans entered the forest, they became very cautious of their surroundings. The sweet sounds of the birds chirping and whispering songs to each other, the slow rustle of the leaves as the wind passed through them and movement of animals, going around their everyday work, synthesized into one harmonious melody. The Titans ventured deeper into the forest.

"So Raven, why didn't you attend the celebration?" Robin questioned.

"Why does it matter?" she replied.

"Because I'm your team leader, and it is my duty to know the whereabouts of my teammates."

"I was just unpacking."

"Then why were you found out of your hut."

"I can go anywhere I like, I'm not a child."

They kept on walking in silence until Robin suddenly halted in his place. "Do you remember the face of the person who attacked you?" he said, turning around to face her.

"No, I don't." she answered, feeling quite upset about it.

"How could you let your guard down? You wandered into the forest all by yourself. You didn't even think about all the dangers over there! Have you even wondered what could have happened if you were found dead! You may have powers to defend yourself but you don't have the information needed to know what you are not prepared for! And you simply let anyone attack you! How could you not sense someone behind you! It was luck that we found you in safe! Why didn't you inform anybody that you were going?!" he cried, while walking towards her.

The empath quietly listened making not a sound. She knew that none of this would've happened if she could just be a little more aware of her surroundings. But she was aware at all times. She just couldn't understand why she let herself relax, when she should be even more alert, as this was a new territory, somewhere she wasn't familiar with.

"Hey, man. Calm down." Cyborg said, pushing Robin away from getting to Raven. Robin stared at Cyborg, who stared at him back. He then went back to his place behind Bushiri and the troop resumed walking. Cyborg went to the back of the line where Raven was, her face monotone as always, letting no emotion show.

"Robin's just worried about you. We all were. He got very scared the moment he saw you on the ground. He doesn't share about himself to anyone but you, I think that's the reason why he's protective. He didn't mean to yell at you." said Cyborg.

Raven didn't speak a word. Her mind was constantly questioning her about last night.

Bushiri stopped in his tracks, when they entered a clearing of the forest.

"This is the place where the bodies of the soldiers who came from your city was found." he spoke.

The Team looked about the place. All around them, they saw trees and birds and wild plants. The Titans searched the area and then kept walking to the heart of the forest.

"They say, the heart of the forest is where the creature lives." Bushiri said, as he checked his map.

"Why the heart of the forest?" questioned Star.

"The officers say that's his living quarters. But I quite believe what the locals say. They say that he controls the forest and treats all its inhabitants as his own. That's why he stays at the heart of the forest, because he rules here." Bushiri answered with a smile.

They reached the place, the place all of them had been anticipating for, the place they expected to see the ruler of this forest, as Bushiri said.

"They call this place 'Akuimenta' meaning 'The king's residence' in the native language." Bushiri explained.

The Titans were at awe at what they saw. There were big, bushy trees on all sides, where colourful birds sat and stared at the invaders. The gentle sounds of the monkeys and apes chittering to each other would be heard. Occasionally, there would be a rustle in tall plants. This place was like a painting on a wall.

They heard a distant voice ululating and the group became very tense.

"Cyborg, can you locate the direction of the voice?" asked Robin.

"It seems to be coming from that direction." he said pointing to the west.

The group started running in that direction, with immense speed. Cyborg halted and told everyone that they were near to the area and instructed them to move cautiously. The Titans moved with care of their every step as they neared the territory. But they saw nothing. There were a few arrows stuck to the ground and the surrounding trees, as if the arrows had missed their target.

"I think whatever that was which made the sound, has gotten away." said Bushiri.

"But the real thing is, why did it make that sound?" asked Robin.

"And obviously there was a second person in this scene, otherwise who would have shot these arrows. And there seems to be poison in these. Whoever was shooting those arrows, intended to poison the victim." said Cyborg, picking up one of those arrows and examining it.

"That sound was not human." Raven spoke silently.

"What do you mean?" questioned Robin.

"The sound that we heard, over there, was not human. I could sense it. It was something unnatural." she spoke as she moved over to one of the trees, where an arrow was stuck and pulled it out revealing green fur.

 **Caught you! So all my sweethearts, let me know how you liked this cliff-hanger with an interesting review!**

 **Also, once again I hope this was long enough for you guys.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading!**

 **XOXO**

 **Iara Raven**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning!**

 **This chapter will kill your desire to read this fic anymore. Continue at your own risk.**

 **I'm telling you! Stop!**

 **You don't quite believe me, do you?**

 **All right then! Go on read it but don't blame me later on!**

The Titans slept in a campsite that night. They had had their dinners and were sitting round the fire.

"Raven, are you quite sure of what you say?" questioned Star.

"Yes." she replied as stared into the embers of the dying fire.

Their conversations had stopped as all of them looked into the fire, wondering what fate had in store for them.

Robin hadn't yet joined the group around the campfire. Raven left the group and entered into Robin's tent.

"Hey. What did Bee say?" asked Raven.

"Well, not much crime lately. They faced Dr. Light last Thursday but not much damage. Other than that, nothing happened so far. As for this situation, she says the commander wants us back soon. They're scared that villains might take this opportunity to attack. Also, i told her about the green fur. She says she'll report anything she finds."

"Good enough." Raven went and stared out of the window at the stars adorning the sky.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Nothing."

"Raven i know you long enough to know that this isn't nothing. Tell me what's wrong."

"Good night." She left the tent and walked back to her own.

The wind made a whistling sound as it flew in between the leaves. The other Titans were gone and were in their tents already. The wind around her seemed to singing to her about the approaching storm. She sat in the fireplace for about half an hour, until all the fire ran out and droplets fell from the sky, making sizzling sounds on the embers. She went inside her tent. By nearing her bed, she dropped into it and almost soon fell into a dreary slumber. The storm went on through the night, never showing mercy on anything. The campers slept peacefully.

She woke up with a start. Her sleep had been disturbed. It was strange to feel like staying awake and still feel drowsy. She could no longer fall asleep. She checked her watch. It read 2:50 am. The storm was still strong. She got out of her tent and looked about.

The rain had her wet completely. She was about to head back when she saw a pair of eyes staring at her from the nearby bushes.

 **Warning- you don't want to read any further.**

She walked a little further, without realising that she had left her tent a long way back. The eyes disappeared. All around her was darkness as the rain drenched her. The bare feet left footprints on the muddy trail, which disappeared with the mud. The empath closed her eyes and sensed around her. She felt something getting near her.

Opening her eyes she looked about. She saw many pairs of vicious eyes staring at her through the spaces between trees and the shrubs. She was cornered from every place. She levitated.

Out from the shadows of this forest, she saw figures emerge in the pouring rain. Low growls haunted the area.

One of the wolves jumped at her back and hung on to her nightdress.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted, and the wolf fell off her back, after which she immediately constructed a shield over her. The wolves attacked the shield multiple times but Raven held on. She wasn't ready for a attack in the middle of the night and slumber was inviting her to it's paradise. She didn't have enough energy to open a portal and flying could be dangerous in this storm. She could just fight. Her energy was enough to win against this pack of wolves but she was afraid that she was outnumbered.

Her shield broke down and she fought with the wolves. One scratched her at her arm pretty bad, which caused it to bleed really heavily. She received another scratch at her belly, this one made her sink to the floor. She couldn't uproot trees from this forest for defence as this forest was sacred. Nothing was helping her much in this situation. She threw black energy balls at the wolves, making one yelp in pain. She threw as many as she could while levitating from a good distance. But if only she could heal her herself now. Blood was all over and unconsciousness was gonna be soon here too. That's when one wolf scratched her back and neck, which had pulled all her last attempts at battle.

She fell to the ground. Her mind was fading away as the wolves neared her. In the distance she heard an ululating voice, the same one she heard today.

Someone was near her. Somebody human. Someone caring. Someone loving. Someone who was concerned about what was happening and had happened to her in this battle. She could feel it through her empathy. She could see all that was happening because she still hadn't blacked out.

He looked at the wolves in the eyes, as if speaking to them. The pack bowed to him. They ran away.

The sorceress grunted in pain. He came near her. In the darkness she couldn't see his face as he knelt on the mud next to her. He examined her face, as if he'd never seen something like her. She grunted in pain again, upon which he touched her bottom lip. She was shocked at this reaction. He removed the hair from her face and touched her face as if analysing what it was. She grunted and struggled more. After some more time, she spoke to him-

"Are you going to help me or what?!" she spoke tiredly. He jumped and moved away from her. Slowly he came back and looked at her with a confused expression. That's when he noticed blood in her stomach area. Slowly he picked her in Bridal style. He took her away but she didn't know where. Somewhere deep into the forest. She couldn't keep her eyes open much longer especially not when being in his arms was very comfortable and felt safe. She fell asleep forgetting about everything in the world, forgetting about tomorrow. All she knew was she was going to be okay.

She knew this because that's what she felt when she looked into His Forest, Green eyes.

 **I told you to not read this chapter! Don't blame now!**

 **Review please!**

 **XOXO**

 **Iara Raven**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you have it my loyal reviewers! The chapter that you've been waiting for. Enjoy!**

 **This chapter is very special because I had always pictured what Raven and Garfield would say to each other when they finally meet. This was the inciting incident in this fic. I'm glad it turned out well and I'm sorry to keep you waiting.**

 **Thank you so much for the patience and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

For the first time, she slept in peace. Those constant dreams she had every night didn't come today to haunt her. She felt at rest. Her bed was very comfy and the soft blow of wind through her window was very relaxing. She heard various sounds of birds and animals, which were like music to her ears. Her body felt heavy and tired, giving her more reason not to awake from this sleep. But she knew she couldn't be late. After all she had a team. She tried to open her eyes but it was like her conscience was warning her against this. She awoke. She barely had a moment to collect herself when a fierce pain hit her. It took all of her strength not to lose control. Her back was in immense pain. She was about to scream when-

A soothing hand reached out to her shoulders, giving her a support and slowly laid her upright on the bed. She tried to get up but the hand pushed her down and she didn't have enough strength. She recollected everything and slowly last night came into her focus. Her eyes still hadn't adjusted to the light around her. Eventually, she realised this wasn't her tent. She followed this hand on her shoulder and found a boy, crouching on the floor and staring at her with curiosity. His eyes were the colour of a tropical forest. His hair was messy, but it looked soft to touch. His eyes projected a curiosity to know and care for her. The atmosphere around her was so peaceful that she almost felt at home. She didn't want to startle him by being paranoid like Robin. She slowly reached her hand up to her shoulder where his hand was laid, all this time while keeping eye contact. The monks of Azarath had taught her that eye contact is like a language without words. You can tell a person so much just through your eyes. She slowly put her hand over his hand and took his hand and placed it near the bed. Near her window there was a disturbing flapping of wings which broke their stares. The boy walked towards the end of the room, towards the door and then suddenly _jumped!_ Raven immediately got out of the bed and ran towards the door. Looking out, she found out that she was in a tree house. But in the back of her mind she kept on wondering how a boy like him could be suicidal. She couldn't even see what was down there due to the thick branches spreading out from the tree covered in lush green leaves. She went back to her bed and sat down. She thought about last night and remembered the fight with the wolves. It was highly unlikely for them to attack. She pulled up her nightgown enough to see the bruise on her stomach. It was stitched up with ants, a primitive method used by nomads. Her other bruises were done up in the same manner. There was some ointment on them as well. She tried to heal herself but the process was a slow one and gave her immense pain. Her face scrunched up in pain and immediately there was a hand by her shoulder. It seemed her powers were very weak to be used at the moment. She looked up to see the green boy looking at her with sympathy and kindness. She was relieved to see he wasn't hurt. He thrust something into her hand. She looked down to see a coconut shell holding some water in it. She gratefully accepted it and drank it without hesitation. The boy stood up and walked over to sit at her legs. After drinking the water, Raven thought that she could now ask for some answers. She put the shell aside and looked at him.

"What's your name?", Raven asked.

"Garfield", he answered.

"Where are we?"

"In my house."

"Thank you a lot for saving my life yesterday."

"That's ok. Why have you come to the forest?"

"My name is Raven. I am a part of a superhero team and we are assigned to investigate some murders in this forest. What about you? Why do you live here?"

In that exact moment she heard a sound of gorilla-like chatters. Garfield looked towards Raven and said, "Stay here. I'll be back shortly. You're not strong enough to walk much yet so lie down and let your body heal. I'll be back in a moment."

He walked to the door and flashed her a reassuring smile before jumping out.

Something about this boy definitely brought her comfort and calmness even though he was a stranger. Raven laid back down and soon enough was lost in the sea of wonderful sounds of the animal kingdom. She was mesmerized as if she could understand and respond to these sounds. She then fell asleep. On the floor near her bed lay a few Anaesthesia leaves.

 **I hope this is good enough. As always, much love to all my reviewers.**

 **XOXO**

 **Iara Raven**


End file.
